Dramatic increases in the knowledge of basic disease mechanisms from the laboratory are slow to find their way to the bedside, clinic, or general population. These delays are due, in part, to a lack of enough well-trained clinical researchers to translate scientific discoveries in human populations. Recognizing this deficit, the University of Minnesota and its Academic Health Center (AHC) developed a strategic plan in 2003 prioritizing clinical research (CR) at all University levels from undergraduates to the senior faculty. The proposed K12 program fits well into those plans and will enhance the substantial Minnesota CR investment. This K12 proposal embraces the spectrum of CR from observational epidemiology to clinical trials to outcomes research. Recognizing the multidisciplinary nature of CR, the applicant includes the Schools of Dentistry, Medicine, Nursing, Pharmacy, and Public Health in CR scholar identification, training, and development. These disciplines have a history of working together to provide leadership for CR. Beginning with clinical specialty fellows, postdoctoral students, and junior faculty, CR scholars will be selected to participate in current and new coursework from an ongoing K30 program. Advised by three-person multidisciplinary mentor teams, including a biostatistician, the scholars will access substantial resources and infrastructure in the AHC including: 1) Skilled, experienced, and enthusiastic senior mentors; 2) Biostatisticians with an international reputation for CR; 3) A General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) with a 25-year record of productivity; 4) A Pharmaceutical Center; 5) Department of Veterans Affairs and Hennepin County hospitals with diverse populations; 6) A minority recruitment program; 7) A substantial portfolio of federal and industry funded CR projects, and; 8) A proposed Shared Clinical Research Support Group. There is a history of collaboration among AHC schools in multidisciplinary CR using a team approach. This application expands on a successful CR enterprise in an institution with a ten-year strategic investment plan. The goal is to improve health and cure diseases through CR. This application merges many University of Minnesota strengths in a systematic, focused career development training program for NIH CR scholars.